


The One With Chocolate

by Laure001



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Mushy, Superultramushy, moremushythanagogleofmushiness, nobodycantopmymushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laure001/pseuds/Laure001
Summary: This is for Zeffy's Halloween prompt. The story was also inspired by one of Koalathebear's Halloween Smut Prompts: "I'm not sure how, but you've got melted chocolate on your neck. I'll get it off for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeffy/gifts), [koalathebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/gifts), [FrangipaniFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrangipaniFlower/gifts).



> This is for Zeffy's Halloween prompt. The story was also inspired by one of Koalathebear's Halloween Smut Prompts: "I'm not sure how, but you've got melted chocolate on your neck. I'll get it off for you."

"I'm not sure how, but you've got melted chocolate on your neck. I'll get it off for you," Quinn said.

He lifted his hand, then hesitated... Carrie was watching him. The night had fallen, but the fair was still going strong around them, children shouting excitedly, their Halloween costumes spots of color in the moonlight. Frannie had met Lola and had run off with her, Carrie could see the two little girls playing, near the haunted house, Quinn was still hesitating.

Then he wiped the chocolate off her skin with a quick, efficient, cold gesture, and then there was only silence.

They weren't moving. Facing each other, near the _Shoot a Zombie_ stand. This tension, between them... it's been there for a few weeks, at least. Before that the situation was too dire, Quinn was in such a bad state, with the flashes and the nightmares, he slept in Carrie's basement, Frannie's room was upstairs so she didn't hear him screaming, but things got slowly better.

Much better.

And now, for a month maybe, there had been this... thing... between them... all these unsaid things, floating in the air...

"Is it gone? The chocolate?" Carrie asked, because she had to say something, anything, to break the tension.

... and then Frannie came crashing into her with a chocolate cone in her hand. Lola was following, even more excited, if possible.

"Mommy mommy Lola's parents offered me ice-cream!" Frannie cried joyfully. "They say ice cream in November is better than in summer because it doesn't melt!"

"Ice cream is even better in January," Quinn said with a knowing voice, and Frannie looked at him with adulation.

"It doesn't melt it doesn't," Lola said, jumping up and down. "Can Frannie come with us in the Cheshire Labyrinth? She can, right?"

"What did your parents say?" Carrie asked, and then she saw Lola's parents watching the scene from the entrance of the labyrinth and waved.

"They said we have to ask you!" Frannie explained, almost bursting with anticipation, and Carrie gave her permission and hugged her daughter and the two girls ran away and Quinn laughed.

"So that's how you get chocolate on your neck."

"What? Again?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, and then they both smiled, because it was such a perfect moment; Carrie couldn't define it, or why, but it was... yes, perfect, and Quinn lifted his hand again, smiling, "just there" he said, he barely touched her skin and...

" Just..." God knows what he was trying to say, cause he lowered his hand, and...

Nothing.

Fuck that tension, Carrie thought. I mean, Fuck. Fuck. He... Fuck, he wrote that letter, right? I mean... And now they were living together, and...

"When you look at me that way," Quinn started, "sometimes I think..."

He stopped. Fuck, he stopped, Carrie's heart was beating like crazy, she could see Quinn struggling, _don't stop, don't stop now,_ she was frozen, looking at him, he was trying to find the right words...

"When you look at me this way," he started again, "sometimes I'm hoping..."

And then he stopped, again....

... and Frannie arrived screaming with joy and crashed into her mother... again.

"Mommy mommy there is too much waiting at the labyrinth so Lola's mom she offered us ANOTHER ice cream and she said we're going to go climb the big fake tree is that ok if we go climb the big fake tree?"

"Of course," Carrie said, and kissed her daughter (again,) and Frannie ran away screaming "She said yes! She said yes!" and Quinn did not laugh this time, nor smile, he just gestured in the direction of her neck and said...

"You still have... I mean, now you have more..."

He fell silent again, not that she was doing a better job, she couldn't utter a word, her throat was so tight.

"Sometimes, when we're like this, the three of us," Quinn whispered. "Sometimes I'm hoping..."

"Yes. Me too," she breathed, couldn't say more.

He froze, she could feel it, how he was suddenly unable to move or... She was frozen too, he said something, it didn't make any sense, or maybe Carrie couldn't hear, and suddenly he took a step forward and put his lips on hers, briefly, a very chaste kiss and then he kissed her cheeks and her lips again and her neck and her cheeks and back on her lips and Carrie pulled him closer and...

"What are you doing?" protested a small, disgusted voice.

They took a step back... They both looked at Frannie... Who was glaring at them.

"I..." Carrie started.

"We just...," Quinn tried.

"We..."

"There was chocolate on your mother's neck," Quinn managed to utter. "I was getting it off.

"Oh, ok," Frannie commented, her brows furrowed. I thought you were kissing.

"Certainly not!" Carrie answered. "Kissing, ew. Gross."

"Awful," Quinn added. Who does that? Ugh."

"Ok," Frannie repeated, but she was not smiling, she was still looking at them both with a suspicious air. "Cause there was a man who kissed Julian's mom, and then he lived in their house for a long time, but then he left on Julian's birthday and Julian never saw him again and he was so sad. People kiss people," she said seriously, "and then they leave."

There was a silence.

"I would not leave," Quinn said, finally. (His tone was very neutral, very cold. He turned to Carrie.) "If I was wanted."

And maybe an outsider could have considered his voice did break a little, at the end of his sentence, but Carrie did not hear it, cause her ears were buzzing and her heart was beating fast and she whispered, "you are", in such a low voice, that she was afraid he would not hear, but he did, and she kind of lost track of the following seconds because Quinn's arm was around her waist, and Frannie was running toward the labyrinth again, and they were walking behind her and Carrie was conscious of nothing else than Quinn's hand; he drew her closer, they were both too overwhelmed to talk - 

"Mom, you still have chocolate on your neck," Frannie said, and then she jumped and cried "Lola!" and ran off (again), so Carrie turned to Quinn and asked:

"Can you get it off?"


End file.
